Falsos deseos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Lo que es tomado por la eternidad jamás volverá, salvo por los recuerdos que permanecen e intentan enseñarte la forma de recuperarlos o solo torturarte con ellos. Esplendida ironía.#OneShot#CrowNoa#SemiAU


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**¡YO HE VUELTO!**

**No. Ya enserio, ¡Hola!**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ingrese a este fandom y escribí mi primer fic, era MikaYuu, que buenos tiempos fueron esos. **

**Aunque en esta ocasión no se trata de eso, solo un bello y muy bello CrowNoa, ya saben… inspiración y que el manga esta hecho un desmadre.**

**Recomendación musical: "Insanity Love" by Hiroyuki Sawano**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y Daisuke Furuya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El suave toque de sus labios contra los propios en una caricia lenta pero que pareciera durar por siempre, manos heladas tocando la calidez de su piel, posándose firmemente en su cintura, deseando hundirse profundo para que sus manos toquen músculos, ligamentos hasta los huesos, es un deseo oscuro pero con eso comprobara que tan real es la fragilidad con la que nació, en el grupo de humanos que luchará fervientemente por librar la tierra de los jueces traídos por sus propios pecados. Mira hacia abajo, el cuerpo blanco, tierno y puro que se aferra con sus gastadas manos a su chaqueta, exhalando adorables suspiros acompañados de gemidos por el dolor que ha infringido sin percatarse en la cintura, marcas rojas, nota al bajar sus ojos.

Con un brazo rodeando su espalda la sostiene, llevando la otra hasta sus labios saboreando la sangra que se quedó atrapada en sus dedos, lamiendo cada digito en placer, repleto de la satisfacción por el sabor dulce y exótico, terminando con el meñique. Sonríe en diversión por los pequeños movimientos de su pareja restregándose contra su cuerpo, intentando, obtener una reacción de su cintura para abajo, comprobándolo cuando sus manos de estar aferradas a su chaqueta, se encuentran tanteando su entre pierna.

Deslizo la mano desde la espalda hasta llegar a su vientre, pasando un dedo por el medio terminando en su barbilla alzándola sin esfuerzo alguno, usando la otra para tomarla de una nalga, apretando con fuerza que sus dedos esta vez se clavan y el grito agónico es casi comparable a los gemidos involuntarios cuando le da placer a ese cuerpo humano. – Querida, tus acciones son dulces, pero – un giro con los dedos en la carne, como si intentara quitar la tapa a un frasco, tiro sangre con algunos pequeños trozos de la carne. El precioso grito fue silenciado por los labios del otro, aprovechando para introducir su lengua, distrayéndola del dolor, moviendo el músculos por su cavidad bucal, masajeándola por arriba, impidiéndole que respondiera, la saliva cae volviéndose un desastre, ella necesitaba respirar, se alejó del beso, cubriéndose con el antebrazo derecho, y la mano izquierda volviendo a posicionarse cerca del pecho, alejada ya de la entre pierna que ni un abultamiento se mostró en la tela del pantalón. – Déjame hacerme cargo del resto. – sujeto de regreso su rostro con la mano, forzándola a acercarse, besándola en los labios sin profundizar, eligiendo secar la saliva con su lengua hasta que toco una sien. – Delicioso – completo. Sacando la mano encajada en su trasero, ella se recargo, derramando lagrimas sin el grito agónico que esperaba, apretaba sus dientes.

Cargándola al estilo nupcial, tomo la capa dejada en cama, cubrió su cuerpo, ignorando las gotas de sangre que escurrían hasta el suelo, se encamino a la salida de su habitación, llamando con un tono fingidamente alarmado, siendo atendido por una de sus asistentes voluptuosas, sus ojos rojos mostraban diversión, siguiendo el juego de su señor se acercó en apuro, revisando el cuerpo de la delicada chica – ¿Qué podemos hacer?, no, es… es horrible – cubrió la boca con su mano, desviando el rostro por la impresionante imagen de desgaste, pero, su sonrisa no podía taparse del todo – ¿Crowley-sama? – dijo el nombre de su señor, con el corazón en la mano, esperando sus indicaciones.

\- Ropa, vendas, medicamentos y algo de comer.

\- Enseguida mi señor – sola una reverencia basto, con pasos veloces alejándose y risas mal disimuladas intentando ser escondidas por su mano.

No tenía prisas en llegar al baño, salvo por las cantidades de sangre que manchaban su ropa, pero de eso se encargaría su personal de lavandería, recordando los restos de sangre seca en su otra mano, una brillante idea se presentó, tomar un baño en donde podría acompañar a ese frágil cuerpo que muy seguramente no resistiría a mantenerse dentro de la bañera y limpiar las heridas o recibir agua en estas.

* * *

En el cuarto de baño, bajo su pequeño cuerpo sin soltarla del todo manteniendo un brazo por debajo de sus pechos apretándola contra él, ella aferraba sus uñas a la chaqueta ni con la punta de sus pies sentía el suelo y el dolor punzante en su parte baja latía tanto como para tropezar si intentaba apoyarse para mantener su cuerpo erguido. Con las llaves de agua abiertas y llenando la bañera, le fue retirada la capa, deshaciendo el moño desgastado, liberando sus cabellos lilas, quedando a la mitad de su espalda. Tomando su cuerpo con el cuidado de una muñeca ostentosa, fue introducida a la bañera, primero en pie, flexionando cuidadosamente sus rodillas, sintiendo el agua cubrir arla, se mordió el labio cuando sus nalgas tocaron el material de la bañera, tibio pero duro, rozando las heridas, se abrazó a si misma clavándose las uñas y agachando el rostro para que su rostro fuera cubierto, las lágrimas que ansiaba desbordar por dolor se contenían.

Escucho el agua chapoteando al otro lado de la bañera, elevando su rostro, miro a través de su flequillo el cuerpo trabajado y preservado del vampiro, las piernas abierta y flexionados puestas a cada lado de ella, un brazo dentro del agua y el otro extendido mostrando su palma. Trago saliva, entendiendo el mensaje, suspiro exhausta, ¿Cuánto tiempo más?, se preguntó al estirar su brazo y corresponder al toque frio de esa bella y cruel criatura. Con un suave estirón, se encontraba recargada en él, sus rodillas ahora tocando el fondo de la bañera, su rostro metido en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro y sus pequeños pechos tocando el musculo trabajado del pecho masculino.

El agua cristalina enrojeció al tomar la sangre de sus heridas, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esas falsas caricias con amor fingido, los besos reconfortantes y las manos heladas que intentaban dar consuelo. Pensó seriamente, reconectando los cables correctos de su mente, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿días?, ¿semanas?, ¿meses? o ¿años?, no podía llevar el cálculo exacto, pero parecía una eternidad, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas, cicatrices, cardenales y marcas de mordeduras, con vendajes sangrantes por las curaciones mal hechas eran símbolo suficiente para no ser considerada un festín o al menos una dama que mereciera todas las atenciones que él le proporcionaba, sin embargo, sus atenciones derivaban de sus mismas acciones salvajes.

Él tomaría su sangre, sus gritos en dolor y las pocas lágrimas que derramaría, ella fingiría amarlo disfrutando de su toque, apreciando los intercambios románticos, proliferando en sus toques atrevidos, deseando por tener el control, hacerlo caer y que cediera a esa parte humana que alguna vez existió.

Lo cual jamás haría, ni siquiera por diversión, en palabras de Ferid Bathory: Es la primera vez que Crowley-kun muestra su humanidad.

Sopeso aquello con un suspiro, acomodando su rostro en el pecho, ladeando su cuerpo, de forma que se observara su perfil desde la posición de Crowley, sus manos bajo el agua sin tocar el cuerpo del vampiro, deseando poder sumergirse a profundidad en la bañera. Lastimosamente eso se arruino al sentir un beso en su mejilla, pasando a la barbilla y deteniéndose en su cuello, cerró los ojos, le seguiría una mordida profunda para desmayarla y llenar la bañera con su sangre, pero, el dolor punzante no apareció en cambio su cuerpo fue inclinado, regresando a estar de frente a Crowley. Fue una sonrisa de un momento, ladeada, repleta en confianza, confundiéndola al instante. Las yemas de sus dedos tocando su cuero cabelludo, masajeando hasta esparcir toda la fórmula de limpieza, creando espuma blanca, entrecerró los ojos para evitar que callera un poco de la espuma y terminar con ojos rojos e irritados, siendo enjuagado con el agua de la bañera usando un platillo redondo parecido a una media esfera, la botella se le entrego por un Crowley alegre, inclinándose ligeramente, ella suspiro, llenando una de sus palmas con la sustancia liquida, recargando la botella en una de las bases puestas alrededor de la bañera. Froto en sus manos el líquido hasta que diera espuma y paso a masajear la zona de la coronilla humedecida generando más espuma, tallando con fuerza, limpiando la carne que estuviera manchada por los rastros de polvo, sudor y sangre seca de sus batallas, enjuago con el platillo hondo apoyándose con una mano para retirar todo el exceso de la espumosidad, retiro con su pulgar un poco del shampo que se quedó cerca del ojo, deslizando la palma hasta quedarse en la mejilla del vampiro. – Limpio – dijo lista para retirar su toque, pero él no la dejo, presionando su propia palma contra su mano, ladeando el rostro a la derecha disfrutando de la escena intima, el toque cálido y humano.

\- Shinoa – su nombre, pronunciado por los mismo labios que succionan su sangre y le dan placer indeseable a su cuerpo, cruzo la mirada en cobre con la escarlata. – Te amo – la dulce mentira, asqueaba su interior, por supuesto que la respuesta se delataría en su reacción sorprendida y el temblor de su piel. – Salgamos querida, Chess tendrá tu ropa lista. – retrajo su mano, manteniéndola pegada a su pecho, él salió de la bañera secando su cuerpo con una toalla, colocando en lugar de su uniforme, la bata vino, cerrándola con el cinturón y un perfecto nudo.

Por su cuenta saldría de la bañera a tomar la toalla y enredarse con esta, pero Crowley ofreció su mano y un par de pantuflas acolchadas para que se apoyara, con otra toalla seco cada parte de su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de las heridas recientes, puso en sus hombros una bata del mismo tono, cerrándola con el cinturón, finalmente alzándola en sus brazos. Efectivamente al llegar a la habitación, un nuevo cambio le esperaba, con un carrito repleto en comida y debajo una charola con medicamentos, quizás vendajes.

La deja sentada en la orilla de la cama, yendo a traer los implementos médicos, un bote con crema y parches blancos junto a rollos de vendas. El olor del ungüento no es agradable, menos los lugares en donde tiene que ponerlo, sellando con los parches blancos y enrollándolos con las vendas. Están por sus brazos, alrededor de la cadera y por uno de sus muslos sosteniendo el parche de su más reciente herida.

Un comisión blanco, cuello cuadrado que deja ver su clavícula, mangas flojas hasta sus muñecas y el largo por encima de las rodillas, necesariamente flojo para que no roce a las heridas y moleste su piel sensible, usando el colchón como apoyo, rodea la cama en suaves pasos, llegando hasta la cabecera quitando las gruesas colchas y delgadas sabanas, palmea la almohada para que este esponjosa y sube con la pierna que le causa problemas, impulsándose con la más sana, quedando sentada, jalas las cobijas, recorriéndose con el apoyo de sus brazos hasta que su cabeza siente la almohada debajo, suspira en satisfacción por la comodidad que no lastimara más sus heridas, escucha el gruñido de su estómago e intenta ignorarlo, girando al centro de la cama y subiendo la colcha que le cubre, pero su hambre resuena con un llamado incomodo que exige ser atendida.

La cena consistió en sopa con verduras y algo de carne, recibe una cucharada en caldo y los trozos de verdura, separando sus labios que aceptan el bocado tomándolo cuando el utensilio se desliza de su boca, ella masca y traga, seguida de un último pedazo de pan remojado en el caldo y ella acepta, mastica y traga. Bebe del vaso de agua, sosteniéndolo por sí misma, lo rellena una segunda vez y deja el contenido a la mitad entregándoselo, él lo recibe y pone en la bandeja principal del carrito. – Descansa – se inclina, ahuecando su mejilla izquierda y besándola ligeramente en los labios, sin corresponder asiente, desviando el rostro y terminando con los helados labios en su mejilla, aprovechando el besa la zona, y después en su sien. – Te amo – repite envuelto en adoración, crispando la piel de la mujer, ella rechina sus dientes, gira con ferocidad el rostro y arroja las cobijas fuera de sus pies, tomándolo por el cuello de la fina pijama en seda que sustituyo la bata color vino.

Sus frentes unidas, ella sin desviar la mirada y remarcando su ceño fruncido, él abre los ojos sorprendido y fascinado. – Yo… te… odi – las palabras son interrumpidas, eclipsada por el empuje del vampiro Crowley, subiéndose sobre ella con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sonriéndole mostrando los colmillos y ojos brillantes de escarlata recién bañados en la sangre de sus víctimas. Y aunque su respiración se detuvo ante esa imagen con los recuerdos de sus encuentros anteriores por las luchas banales en poder, encontró su voz para hablar nuevamente: Te odio.

Olfateo su cuello, tocando con desesperación por encima del camisón blanco, sus manos presurosas se metieron tocando la cintura y bajando a la entre pierna, con sus labios besando las marcas de su última mordida al cuello.

Es la pasión de la lucha por sobrevivir, esas brazas del fuego que permanecen refugiadas en su interior esperando una oportunidad por encenderse, sin embargo, ella misma les arroja tierra para que continúen apagadas. Dejarlas quemarse, significa la esperanza de un cambio, una oportunidad de librarse del encarcelamiento y los juegos de rol absurdos, también que él recupere interés por ella, se emocione como un infante que ha descubierto una nueva función en su juguete viejo y olvidado.

Ella quiere vivir, continuar por un poco más de tiempo y la primera de muchas lágrimas caen de sus ojos, rodando hasta tocar la sabana de la cama, su olor salado cala en las fosas nasales del progenitor, alzando su rostro, mostrándose sorprendido con sus manos las seca, pasando los pulgares con sus palmas en las mejillas, manteniéndose sostenido con las rodillas flexionadas en el colchón, curvea su espalda, permitiéndose descender para que sus labios toquen los labios sin el coloreado rosado que antes poseía, permanece estático por escasos segundos separándose y pronunciado con seguridad esas mismas cansadas frases de un romance trillado.

Sorbe su nariz para soltar una risa acompañada de nuevas lagrimas – Mentiroso – dice sin importarla que su llanto es claramente disfrutado, él niega y la levanta para abrazarla, encorvado para que su nariz se entierre en los cabellos de su coronilla.

\- Tú, eres preciosa para mí, Shinoa.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Me amas? – la aleja, sujetándola por los hombros, notando las ojeras que comienzan a oscurecerse en el rostro de la chica.

\- Estoy cansada – intenta regresar a la cama, pero el agarre aumenta y las uñas del vampiro se clavan. – "Juego absurdo" – piensa suspirando, conteniendo el grito de dolor – No lo sé… querido – usa el apodo afectuoso, teniendo otro beso en sus labios y dejándola reclinada en la cama nuevamente con las cobijas cubriéndole, él decide acompañarle del otro lado, teniendo un brazo por encima justo debajo de donde están sus pechos y tan cerca para estornudar por su cuerpo de vampiro.

\- Buenas noches – con las luces apagas el comienza a tararear una canción sin esperar la respuesta pero alcanzo a escuchar una maldición de desprecio, agregando el giro, para que su vista quedara a donde termina su lado de la cama. – Te amo. – dice, intentando imitar la acción de dormir.

\- Te odio, cariño – y es que no puede evitar que la dicha recorra su cuerpo suficiente para tomar a la chica y atraparla en un congelante abrazo, hundiendo la nariz en su nuca y erizando sus vellos corporales. – Crowley.

\- ¿Dónde quedo el cariño? – pregunto triste, ganando un rechinar de dientes – Te escucho.

\- Agradecería que me dejes dormir. – los brazos se relajaron, recuperando parte de su espacio personal, sus parpados cayeron seguidos de un bostezo.

Cuando el sol volviera a alzarse, anunciando la llegada de la mañana, el show comenzaría nuevamente, ella intentando seducirlo, recordando la facilidad con la que puede romperse, él preocupado, atendiendo sus heridas, finalizando con la búsqueda de esa pasión con la que se aferra a su vida humana. La alianza dorada brillaba en los dedos anulares del vampiro y la humana, pruebas de su unión en "sagrado" matrimonio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**¡Mil gracias por leer!**

**UvU No puedo evitarlo, la relación de Crowley y Shinoa , con ella capturada y él torturándola es demasiado buena como para no explotarla hasta que me canse. Tanta toxicidad no es posible, XD.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
